(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a flow-forced generator adapted with a turbo-charging deflection hood, and more particularly, to one having at the peripheral of the vortex ring in the generator provided with an automated directional turbo-charging deflection hood for the air or fluid to produce turbo-charging results due to the reducing deflection of the hood, thus to increase the power of the generator in case of insufficient flow force.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Whereas the vortex ring does not require directionality, the conventional turbo-driving generator is simple in structure, compact and at lower production cost with a wide range of applications. The turbo structure of most of the flow-forced generators driven by turbo generally available in the market is comprised of multiple are blades in approximately spherical shape. The gas or liquid fluid pushes each of the forced side of those blades, and in turn, each returning side of those blades where smaller resistance is met returns for the turbo-driving generator to revolve and generate power. However, the conventional flow-forced generator driven by turbo is found with the flaw that trade-off takes place between the impetus from the forced side and the resistance from the returning side each of those blades.